The present invention relates generally to a game toy for recreation; amusement; education; and, more particularly, to a game toy that creates unique visual and audial patterns. Luminescent members inside a bladder may be activated after insertion within an inflated bladder causing the chemicals within the members to emit observable light detectable to an observer of the bladder. The members are cylindrically shaped to roll along the inner arcuate walls of the bladder to create a unique sound.
Air filled spheres and bladders are well known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 303,885 discloses a flying target consisting substantially of a flat ring having a central opening in which an inflatable balloon or xe2x80x9cbulbxe2x80x9d is held. The bulb is manually inflated to give body to the target. Two semicircular wires or bands are pivotally mounted to ring and are swung to hold it in position and prevent over-inflation. The bulb is inflated through a tube mounted to the ring that is pinched, preferably by the user""s teeth, to seal the bulb. A major drawback to the prior art device is that the bulb is retained within the ring by both the inflation tube and the pair of semicircular wires, which adds to the complexity and weight of the toy. While the prior art device may be suitable for outdoor use, its weight and complexity make it unsuitable for indoor use especially by young children.
A more pertinent prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,581, which discloses a self-contained light member within a balloon. This reference teaches the insertion of a light button within the gas region of a balloon which is free to move about in the balloon. Such buttons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,439. The button has a mechanical on/off switch. Thus, a significant disadvantage of the light button is that it must be activated prior to inflation of the balloon. Further, the buttons are generally disk or wafer shaped. They may bounce or rebound about within the balloon, but do not roll along the arcuate inner walls of the balloon creating a distinctive swirling sound.
An alternative embodiment of the invention utilizes elongated cylindrical sticks which are colored to cooperate with the balloon color. Such colored sticks may not be chemiluminescent members, but simply colorful plastic or rubber tubes (hollow or solid).
It is desirable to provide a toy for use by children that is attractive, interesting, and kinetic which holds the attention through both the visual and audial senses.
The present invention provides a toy which may be luminescent with a unique sound capacity for recreation, amusement and education. The present invention provides an inflatable bladder or balloon having an inlet port or inflation mouth designed to accommodate one or more chemiluminescent members or colored sticks. The chemiluminescent members or colored sticks are sized and shaped so as to be introduceable to the bladder via the inlet port. The chemiluminescent members may be activated before, during, or after insertion. After insertion of the chemiluminescent members or colored sticks into the bladder, the bladder is inflated and a closure is provided to ensure maintenance of an inflated state for the bladder. As a result of the inflation, there exists additional space in which the chemiluminescent members or colored sticks may move about within the bladder. The additional space created by the inflation of the bladder, coupled with an agitation of the bladder containing the chemiluminescent members or colored sticks, results in the chemiluminescent members emitting light and the colored sticks being visible as the members move about inside inflated bladder. More specifically, the sticks are generally elongated and cylindrically shaped tubes and are adapted to roll lengthwise along the inside walls of the balloon. The toy makes a very distinctive sound when the sticks roll along inside the walls of the bladder. In some situations, the user may wish to use simple elongated, cylindrical colored sticks or tubes to replace, or in addition to, the chemiluminescent sticks. This approach is effective when the toys are used in lighted environments, rather than operated in a dark of unlighted environment. The toy creates unusual visual designs and audial perceptions notable outside the inflated bladder.
The present invention, thus, provides an amusement device. It also provides a child""s game that is inexpensive. The present invention also provides a toy that is luminescent (which may be activated after the balloon is inflated) and may be played with in the dark. The device indirectly develops abilities in mathematics and pattern recognition. The present invention provides an inflatable bladder toy which may be easily constructed from components in kit form.